


James

by bi0nicbuckyb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0nicbuckyb/pseuds/bi0nicbuckyb





	James

“Goddammit, Bucky!” you screamed, slamming your fist on the table. Surprisingly, he flinched at your tone, looking down at his feet. He was chewing on his bottom lip, his hands clenched into fists at his sides, the metal from his left hand creaking with each movement. You could tell he was trying his best not to freak out.

“You’re here for your own safety,” you continued. “We’re not trying to keep you here for fun. Steve thinks this is best, and I trust him. Do you want to go back to the way things were?!” You were manic now, your voice raising with each syllable; your chest rising and falling, desperately trying to catch your breath. 

Bucky was silent as he listened to you, his fingers still digging into his palm. You could tell by his expression that he was thinking over what you said, trying to justify his own internal anger. He let out a soft sigh, running his hand over his face, resting back against the chair. Finally, he looked at you, his normally sparkling, blue eyes glazed with pain. 

“No,” he all but whispered, which for some reason made you angrier. “I don't.” 

“Then stay put. It's for your own good,” you huffed, crossing your arms. “Stop fighting us.” 

Before you could blink he was standing, his hands gripping the table and flipping it over with ease. You jumped away from it quickly, looking for the nearest exit in case you need to escape. His long, chestnut brown hair was spread wildly over his face and he finally looked at you, your eyes meeting. He was breathing heavily now, the muscles in his right arm jumping under his skin. 

“You think I asked for any of this?!” he screamed. “That I want to hurt any of you?!”   
You stared at him from across the room, your hands out in defense, your mouth gaped open like a fish out of water. 

“No, Buck. I--” 

“I love you, Y/N,” he calmly said, brushing his hair out of his face. “The thought of hurting you…even thinking about it…” You suddenly saw a weight lift off his shoulders at his words, and you had to fight the sudden urge to take him in your arms and hold him forever. He said he loved you, something you'd been dying to tell him yourself for months. 

“Y-You… love me?” you managed to squeak out, walking slowly closer to him. He was looking at the flipped table now, his chest still rising and falling from his labored breathing. Picking up the fallen table and righting it, he shook his head at what he’d done, but you were in front of him now, hooking your fingers under his chin to make him look at you. 

“I love you too,” you whispered, brushing a stray lock of hair behind his ear. Suddenly, his lips were crashing into yours, the perfect mix of pain and pleasure coursing through you from the bruising kiss. He let out a sigh as you kissed him back, your hands moving to work into his hair. Gripping your thighs, the cold metal of his left hand making your body shiver, he lifted you onto the table, his lips moving down your neck. There were sighs and moans being exchanged between the two of you, emotions finally being released that you’d pent up for months. His hands quickly did away with your shirt, kissing a trail down to your cleavage. Reaching around to help, you undid your bra, letting your breasts swing free. 

Taking your left nipple between his metal fingers, you arched your back, the pleasure running through your veins like water. His warm mouth took your right nipple and sucked, making you squirm beneath him. You were bucking your hips up towards him now, begging for more contact. 

“If you don’t want this,” he said between labored breaths and soft kisses along your stomach. “Just say the word and I’ll stop.” You saw the love in his crystal blue eyes, and your heart broke inside your chest. 

“James…” you whispered, running your thumb along the coarse scruff that speckled his cheek. “Fuck me.”

At your use of his true name, he took hold of your shorts and panties in his bionic hand and ripped them clean off of you, discarding them behind him. You were now gloriously naked in front of him, your already wet, aching pussy ready for whatever came next. You watched as he stripped down to nothing, the defined muscles in his stomach prompting your fingers to graze over them. Feeling the muscles twitch underneath your touch, you were suddenly full aware of his long, hard cock standing at strict attention. 

“Wow,” you breathed, looking him right in the eye as you took his length in your hand, pumping it in lazy strokes. His teeth were chewing on his bottom lip again, the look in his eyes now one of hunger and desire. 

“I could say the same for you,” Bucky said, moving his metal fingers between your slick folds, making your thighs jolt as he brushed over your sensitive clit. “Lay back.” 

You did as you were told and let your back fall against the cold, wooden surface of the table. He gently spread your thighs apart and whistled lowly, taking in the sight of you. 

“I could definitely say the same for you…” he growled, leaning down to press a soft kiss to your lips. 

He took his cock in his hand and lined it up evenly with your wet entrance. Slowly, he began pushing himself inside of you, groaning as your walls tightened around him impatiently. When his entire length was inside you, you revelled in the full feeling, your body wanting to orgasm already. Putting his hand behind your neck, he prompted you to prop yourself up on your hands, so you could watch as he fucked you.   
Little by little he picked up his speed, bucking his hips up and hitting your sweet spot over and over. Your moans turned into mewls of pleasure, as your orgasm was threatening to consume you. 

“Come on, baby,” Bucky urged, feeling your walls clench tighter and tighter around him. “Cum for me. I need to feel it.”

At his words, your entire body trembled, your orgasm rocking through you and your moans reaching the ceiling. He kissed you as you came down from your high, his moans mingling with yours as he released his seed deep inside you. Placing one last kiss on the tip of your nose, he pulled out of you slowly, your body suddenly feeling empty. 

Reaching out, he brushed your hair out of your face and placed it behind your ear, as you had done for him not so long ago. He put his hands under your knees and lifted you close against him, your head instinctively resting on his strong shoulder. 

“Let’s go clean you up, hm?” he hummed, that smile you had fallen in love with now plastered over his gorgeous, troubled face.


End file.
